<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iridescent by 禽chin (chin_ing)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714410">Iridescent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chin_ing/pseuds/%E7%A6%BDchin'>禽chin (chin_ing)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chin_ing/pseuds/%E7%A6%BDchin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Graves因一次捕捉奇獸的意外，發現年輕的飼育學家身上不亞於自己的眾多傷疤，讓他再次為這青年體內蘊含的強大而深感震撼。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Graves因一次捕捉奇獸的意外，發現年輕的飼育學家身上不亞於自己的眾多傷疤，讓他再次為這青年體內蘊含的強大而深感震撼。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
刀刃般的風壓自頭頂呼嘯而過，Graves得拼命壓低了身子才堪堪躲過這樣致命一擊，相比另邊靈活得有如蛇一般滑溜的青年，他的動作簡直笨拙得無藥可救。</p>
<p>Graves蹲踞在地，倚靠半塊石頭的掩護暫緩口氣。<br/>
他的外袍多處撕裂，左手衣袖也破成兩半，平日一絲不茍的髮型垂落幾綹髮絲，模樣看上去有些悽慘，索幸身體並無半點傷痕。</p>
<p>「小心！」</p>
<p>隨青年一記高聲警示，年長男人在反應過來前，身體已憑藉長年累月的經驗先行動作。<br/>
他壓頭縱身往旁一翻，借助緩衝的勁力屈膝起身，一道黑影迅即往他原本待著的地方斬劈而下，強而有力的龍尾在堅硬的石塊上斷開一條深渠。<br/>
羊蹄重重在沙土跺出凹痕，仰天長嘯的獅吼顯示出此刻的牠有多憤怒，並且一點也不打算輕易放過眼前的男人，以一敵二依然遊刃有餘。<br/>
在不能施展任何攻擊性咒語的前提下，無用武之地的魔杖成了徹底的裝飾品。他千里迢迢尋來提供協助的奇獸專家要求，受到再如何的攻擊也不能反擊，僅能以最低限度的防護魔法來確保自己不受傷害。<br/>
Graves對此嗤之以鼻，但不可否認，在攸關奇獸方面的決策，對方向來是對的。</p>
<p>單獨對付一名罪大惡極的黑巫師都沒這麼難。<br/>
Graves不悅地想。望向奇獸的目光不免挾帶一絲怨念。<br/>
然縱使聰明如他也不曾察覺，在一隻被列入高危險管制的兇猛野獸面前，能夠分神在心底埋怨也算是件相當了不起的事了。</p>
<p><br/>
距今58個小時之前，MACUSA接獲來自懷俄明州的通報，有平民巫師指稱在麥迪遜山脈一帶遭受疑似魔法生物的不明襲擊。當地魔法分部隨即組織一隊巫師入山搜查。在歷經半數重傷及一名巫師險些死亡的驚險交鋒後，他們確認了所謂的不明魔法生物，其實是隻高度危險的未成年客邁拉獸。於是他們決定大面積封鎖跨越愛達荷州與蒙大拿州的整個麥迪遜山區，並改向MACUSA總部尋求協助。<br/>
原本捕捉奇獸這點芝麻綠豆的小事，是不必勞煩Graves本人紆尊降貴親力親為。<br/>
當年Grindelwald大鬧紐約過後，多數MACUSA高層人士在一場重大會議中臨時動議，表態支持首長對於建立奇獸管理部門的提案；可遺憾的是，那場由雷鳥降下的大雨，並未就此將曓露風險的指示鐘洗滌為綠色等級，這代表美國巫師的處境亦無法與安全無慮四個字劃上等號，致使他們至今仍沒有足夠的時間和經驗來成立一個專門的奇獸管理部。而這種遺憾，延伸到了哪怕只是一小群旋舞針在季節交替時分，進行居住地遷徙的半途，螫了無意闖入的莫魔幾口，連當地小報或許都不屑浪費油墨印刷的小事情，也落入了安全部門的管轄範疇，差別只在剛好輪到哪個倒楣鬼從Graves手中接下這項擦屁股的任務。<br/>
美利堅魔法國會的魔法安全部，顧名思義但凡任何足以威脅到美國巫師界安全的風險，皆隸屬部門的責任。而一隻可能造成莫魔恐慌、不在管制區內的高危險凶獸，更無庸置疑成了Percival Graves現下的燃眉之急。</p>
<p>他親手寫了約半張羊皮紙的信，派遣一名部下至MACUSA專屬的鳥籠裡挑選一隻鷹，將這封急件以最快速度送達英國的奇獸飼育學家手中──而在這件事結束很久之後，位於MACUSA地下七樓員工茶水間的某個午後，這名Graves麾下的女部屬抿了口小Goldstein特調的藥草茶，神情帶著稍許敬畏表示，原來關於Newton Scamander的傳說從來就不是傳說。當她手拿封上蠟章、以代表緊急的紅繩綑綁、署名Newton Scamander的信件進到鳥籠時，首次獲得信差們爭先恐後欲接下此項任務的熱烈歡迎。<br/>
而Queenie在難得享受了片刻眾人注視的目光後，不疾不徐揭曉，這全是因為某位飼育學家特製的奇獸零食太好吃的小秘密──</p>
<p>此時的Newt正在貝加爾湖一帶，為記錄瑞埃姆牛的生活習性蹲點觀察，並認真考慮起誘拐…呃不，邀請一個小家庭數量的牛群短暫居留皮箱，好讓他能為即將出版的書籍增添些材料。<br/>
從青色湖面拂掠而來的涼風滑過髮梢，長年待在野外與魔法生物伴舞的Newt養成了對環境危險的高敏銳度，極其細微的沙沙聲響自後上方傳出，他猛地回眸，冷不防就瞧見一雙凌厲鷹眼正虎視眈眈盯視著自己。</p>
<p>放下警戒， Newt伸出手，讓棲伏在樹枝上的禽鳥能夠以一個完美的滑行姿勢降落在他的臂膀。<br/>
MACUSA的專屬信使超過半數為Newt所熟悉。這半年來，他早已習慣在世界各處追尋奇獸蹤跡的途中，亦或難得回到家鄉英國一趟，於各種意料不到的時間點收到源自美國的來信。<br/>
有時是Tina私底下借用鷹鳥寄來的書信──“Mrs. Esposito不允許我們在屋裡飼養任何會掉毛的動物，包括羽毛。這使我總是必須向隔了兩條街的同事借來一隻，而我痛恨那樣！”她在信裡寫道，“麻雀鷹的速度雖慢，但耐力持久。MACUSA在鳥籠裡養了幾十隻麻雀鷹，這讓我沒經過同意借用時被發現的機率低上許多。祝一切安好。”<br/>
偶爾會是Picquery代表國會捎來的問候，花裡胡俏的字跡遊走於閃爍著珠母貝亮粉的紙面。<br/>
更多時候，署名了G.P.的信件內容會是關於奇獸方面的諮詢與協助。<br/>
禮貌而簡潔的開頭，正文直白不拖泥帶水，以及鏗鏘有力且不容置疑的結語，筆畫間無不彰顯出Graves硬語盤空的遒勁和盛氣凌人的魄力。每每閱讀，總令Newt印象深刻。</p>
<p>撕下半截空白羊皮紙，他以魔杖代筆在紙上撇下一行“將儘速抵達  NS”的潦草字句。<br/>
這算是他和Graves某種心照不宣的默契。<br/>
無論男人寫了再怎麼簡短或再怎麼冗長的信息（基本是前者，後者只會出現在Picquery或者Goldstein姐妹試圖往信件裡插上一腳時），他總會在底部留下足夠的空間讓Newt撰寫答覆（有時Newt會控制不住自己的手，在信裡侃侃而談那些近日的新發現與奇獸的美妙之處，爾後面臨紙張完全不夠寫的窘境。而他挺訝異Graves至今仍未對此表示出任何的反感或不耐），儘管皮箱裡多得是足以回信的工具，可有時他所待的場所條件並不那麼合適讓他特地下去一趟再上來。<br/>
這樣一個行事雷厲風行的男人，居然還能有如此細膩的心思替他人設想周全，著實令Newt意外萬分。</p>
<p>將紙卷重新綑好，繫回鷹鳥腳踝。<br/>
「抱歉無法讓你多休息一會。」他屈指撫觸鷹鳥頭顱，另隻手熟練地從外套內翻出一小捧以三種魚肉混合了槲寄生漿果、蝙蝠軟骨，以及少許聖甲蟲粉末的自製食料，好犒賞對方馬不停蹄須再次啟程的辛勞。<br/>
「這封信很急，你得盡快趕回去。」</p>
<p>在掌心大快朵頤後，鷹鳥親暱地咬了幾口Newt食指。<br/>
牠展開翅膀，藉助青年舉臂的助力扶搖直上，穿越層疊枝繁葉茂的樹巔，直到遠離視野成為一個黑點逐漸消失在遠空。</p>
<p><br/>
泰半是厭倦了溫吞的拖延戰，客邁拉獸喉間滾出陣陣低狺，過多唾沫自外露的齒間流淌，襯得那口森白利牙更加猙獰。牠曲腿朝Graves所在的方位奮力一撲，男人向左靈敏躲過，未料懸在半空的龍尾猛地迴旋一掃，氣勢洶湧且迅雷不及地朝Graves甩去。<br/>
Graves自知無法成功閃避，便果斷選擇正面迎擊。<br/>
他以更快的速度擺手在身前建立起一道護法，直接承受這記攻擊。<br/>
佈滿堅硬鱗片的尾端磨擦過地面捲起漫天沙塵，重重打上Graves築起的透明屏障，兩相撞擊下綻開一圈圈猶如漣漪般的魔法波紋。<br/>
堅韌的護法承接住大部份的直擊傷害，卻無法完全抵消物理上的作用力。他被迫向後推行了數呎距離，直到雙腳後跟積了一個鞋跟高的泥土才停止。<br/>
沒有猶豫，Graves揮手甩出連串Waddiwasi，空包彈般的咒語炸向客邁拉獸四周的空地，順利制止了對方欲乘勝追擊的企圖。威嚇性十足的舉動引得凶獸勃然大怒，牠放聲嗥叫，那聲響之大彷彿能撼動整座山頭，動作卻開始變得猶疑不定，趑趄不前。</p>
<p>「別試圖激怒她。」<br/>
不知何時來到身旁的Newt抬起魔杖加固了兩人面前的護法。客邁拉獸邁著步伐在遠處淺淺徘徊，一時半刻不敢輕舉妄動。</p>
<p>「“激怒她”？」Graves重複，語氣裡的質疑多過於諷刺。<br/>
他撐直膝蓋起身，方才衝擊的後勁未退，觸電般的痲痺感自腳底板往上竄，好段時間才緩過來。不得不說這記奇襲就連Graves自己都覺得擋得十分吃力。「我們什麼都還沒做，那隻客邁拉獸就讓我的兩名部下掛彩到只能躺在那裡呻吟。而你現在要我別“激怒”她？」</p>
<p>男人的聲音不大，但字字鏗鏘有力不怒自威，愣是讓Newt畏縮了下，眼神閃躲地覷了眼被他們用屏敝咒語和護法藏在草叢裡的巫師，多少能理解男人此刻如此不悅的原因。</p>
<p>當初待Newt馬不停蹄趕赴紐約，Graves隨即率領一眾Auror進入山林。他們分成了數個小隊展開行動，在經過兩個小時的搜索後，以Graves為首Newt在內的小組不負眾望成為最先發現奇獸蹤跡的幸運兒；只是身為奇獸專家的青年怎麼也沒想到，那隻未成年的客邁拉獸優先選擇的攻擊目標，居然不是領在隊伍前頭的他和Graves，而是另兩名跟隨在後的年輕Auror。<br/>
縱然未遭受太嚴重的傷害，保險起見他們仍是將其藏匿於遠離奇獸範圍的隱蔽處，由Newt負責傷勢上的緊急處理──鑒於兩人之中Newt的救護經驗顯然比MACUSA的安全部長要來得豐富，這代表Graves得肩負引開客邁拉獸注意的職責，而他對此真的非常、非常地頭疼。</p>
<p>「母客邁拉獸在成年前會跟著年長的客邁拉獸生活，直到她們能獨自狩獵並迎來首次的發情期…如今她失去了庇護，又將此地視作她的領域，對於擅闖的侵入者自然會抱持敵意，藉由攻擊來驅逐所有威脅。」Newt道，急切地想為客邁拉獸的舉動辯解。熟知各種生物習性的他，著實明白這不過是動物在面對未知危險時再正常不過的本能反應；比起人纇的複雜心思，奇獸的單純更讓他得心應手。<br/>
「我們得順著她的節奏。」Newt如此定論。</p>
<p>「然後？和她玩拋接球遊戲嗎？」顯然，這句話裡的語氣變為諷刺多過於質疑。<br/>
「我們特意請你過來可不是讓你來和奇獸培養感情的，Scamander。」</p>
<p>面對未知的事物，人們習慣了恐懼，私自以是非善惡的標籤強行區隔，再藉由傷害來確保自己的安危。<br/>
他至今做的，不過是站在與普遍世人對立的角度，嘗試著去了解包容。<br/>
Newt其實挺能諒解Graves的出言不遜，在擔當奇獸的諮詢顧問上，他並非初次與對方搭擋。男人為國家背負的責任沉重得令人無法想像，與此同時，美國巫師在人類世界的處境艱難有目共睹，絕非三言兩語便能道盡，一件在英國也許無傷大雅的事，到了美國可能就將演變成足以毀滅日常生活的可怕危機。<br/>
何況自他義無反顧踏上奇獸飼育這條佈滿荊棘的漫長道路時，就已有了萬全的心理準備，遠比這些還要尖酸刻薄的議論從來只多不少，而向來位高權重的Graves，對於因縱容奇獸、經常一不小心就遺漏大局的自己，卻僅僅給予了這般輕微的言詞責備，反倒令Newt不得其解。</p>
<p>「好吧，我有個辦法。」Newt咬著唇，抬眸飛快看了男人一眼又斂下，心思幾番轉寰後鬆口，「但是你得保證一切聽從我的指示。還有，別讓她受到任何傷害。」</p>
<p>「只要你別做傻事。」Graves回答，為青年的鄭重其事好氣又好笑。從最初發現客邁拉獸，他就堅守了Newt一直以來不輕易攻擊的原則，未傷及奇獸半根寒毛；反觀自己卻被對方愈發凶猛的攻勢追著跑，說有多狼狽就有多狼狽。「活著的客邁拉獸為研究的貢獻絕對比死去的更有幫助。」</p>
<p>Newt難以置信地瞪大了眼，然後在對方無謂的聳肩動作下察覺這不過是個玩笑。</p>
<p>「這不好笑。」</p>
<p>「我的錯。」</p>
<p>Newt搖頭，深覺自己在與對方愈漸頻繁的相處中，似乎又認識到男人某些不為人知的一面，撕下了平素高視闊步的倨傲，又或長袖擅舞的面具，透出內裏那麼幾分真實來。<br/>
而他不確定這究竟是好還是壞。</p>
<p>「這是隻還沒經歷發情的母客邁拉獸。她所能造成的危害非常有限。」<br/>
Graves抬眉，深邃眉宇間流露出一絲質疑。<br/>
奇獸的傷害，泰半脫離不了由錯誤觀念和不當知識交匯下引發的誤解。Newt盡可能以簡短淺顯的文字表述自己的原意，鑒於某人曾多次要求他“說英語”。<br/>
「相信我，你絕對不會想遇見成年或者懷孕的母客拉獸，她們的危險程度是公客邁拉獸的好幾倍。」</p>
<p>「我比較希望這輩子都不必再遇見任何一隻客邁拉獸。」Graves乾巴巴答道，「無論公母或成年與否。」</p>
<p>地面因龐然大物的移動而微微顫抖。似是察覺了剛才那道魔法並未造成傷害，客邁拉獸伏低身子，肩胛拱起，一左一右踏出謹慎的步履，試圖重新朝兩人逼近。長而有力的尾巴大弧度在空中甩盪，再度攻擊的意圖昭然若揭。</p>
<p>「如果你確信有辦法，那就得快點。要是她決定繼續用她的尾巴擊打我為樂，我的護法最多只夠再撐三十秒。」</p>
<p>「那便足矣。」Newt道，志在必得，神色不帶半分慌亂。<br/>
「聽著，等會我一喊，你就將護法解除。你得快速往後躲開這一擊。」他語速飛快，動作卻從容不迫。他收回幫忙加強護法的魔杖，從外套裡掏出兩罐玻璃瓶，將其中一罐裝了墨綠色液體的藥瓶塞進Graves手中，「將這個灑上你身前的土地，然後待著，無論發生什麼事情，都絕對、絕對不要使用你的魔杖。」<br/>
在這刻，他的沉著是自然而然、不消花費氣力的；自信點亮了他溫暖的藍色眼睛，林隙洩下的光影斑斑在瞳底織構出蜃影般的透明綠意。<br/>
在此刻，他一貫溫潤的嗓音具備了某種力量，異於海妖塞壬之於遠航水手的蠱惑，那是一種更純粹直率的情感，猶如墜落湖心的春日細雨，紛亂滌蕩。</p>
<p>「向我保證，Graves。」</p>
<p>他知道青年從未違背承諾，儘管他討厭這種無法掌控的未知變數。<br/>
有趣的是，Newt這個人就是變數本身。</p>
<p>「…我保證。」他開口，勉為其難答應。</p>
<p>Graves知道Newt聽出了自己聲音中的不贊同。<br/>
但對方只是朝自己勾起嘴角，露出往常那種羞澀中帶點感激的笑容。</p>
<p>「現在！」<br/>
Newt喊道，在Graves撤下護法那刻隨即消影離開了對方身畔。</p>
<p>這回客邁拉獸罕見地沒用牠那破壞力驚人的龍尾打前鋒，而是直接朝男人奔去，貌似想故技重施，龐然身軀及震動在地面的轟然跫響為其助長一股令人望之膽寒的氣勢。<br/>
早有準備的Graves同先前那般，往旁避開了凶獸奔馳的路徑，下一刻，意料中的襲擊趕盡殺絕般以震天撼地之姿橫掃而來。<br/>
他算準時間擺手作勢要再次築起護法，卻在即將直面攻擊的千鈞一髮之時猛地低身，朝地面一個俐落翻滾，與那條連石壁都能斬碎的尾巴險險擦過，尾端銳利的骨刺在他臉上劃開一條不深不淺的血痕。</p>
<p>Graves躍身，在客邁拉獸不及反應下，仿效Newt施展消影冷不防竄到對方後頭。<br/>
渾濁的白色鼻息自猶似獅獸的黑色鼻頭噴發，撲空了的結果使牠憤怒異常，並顯然將多次挑釁的Graves視作眼中釘。<br/>
危險等級被劃分為五個X的客邁拉獸有著張凶猛獅面，矯健的山羊腿，和一條長滿鱗甲的火龍尾巴。這些來自不同物種拼湊的身體部件無疑為這天生的捕獵者提供了絕佳優勢。<br/>
牠回轉身子，重整旗鼓，預備再度發動攻擊。</p>
<p>爭取到的時間不過須臾數秒，Graves刻不容緩拿出Newt交給他的那罐藥劑，玻璃瓶中的墨綠色液體澄澈透明，像上等的綠寶石靜靜沉澱瓶底。<br/>
他旋開瓶蓋，屈指拋擲一道無聲咒，藉由改變氣流盡可能將液體大範圍潑灑上面前的土地。<br/>
那瓶子裡裝著的必定是某種能改變土地性質的魔藥，因為意想不到的變化開始在Graves眼前展現。接觸到液體的土壤迅速陷凹，變得潮溼軟爛，像一條被擰乾到極致的濕抹布，不斷自地底噴薄而出的黑水逐漸將土地淹沒，不消多久，便成了一汪沼澤濕地，淡綠色的煙霧瀰漫空中，宛若置身於一個詭譎難辨的夢境，儼然將男人完美隔絕在彼岸。</p>
<p>尚不及為眼前情景所喟嘆，蓄勢待發的客邁拉獸已迫不及待跋足衝向Graves，力度與狠勁更甚之前，遂使他執杖召出一道更為強韌的護法立於身前。<br/>
據某位專家的常識科普，客邁拉獸一貫是捕獵者中的佼佼者，善於利用環境隱匿行蹤的牠們，使得出奇不意的襲擊招數更爐火純青。<br/>
這隻年輕的客邁拉獸，顯然尚未從年長的同類那裡習來技巧，唯能像個莽夫般在林間橫衝直撞，原本葳蕤茂林被胡亂踐踏成滿是殘垣斷木的空地，而空地為他們所利用、造出眼前這片沼澤濕地。</p>
<p>前幾次交戰並未消耗殆盡牠的體力，反倒有種令人擔憂的愈挫愈勇的跡象。客邁拉獸長著尖刺的尾巴在身後甩動，隨奔馳往兩旁泥土留下一道道鑿孔，眼看就要跨越沼澤，Graves繃緊神經，抓牢手裡的魔杖，他放低身體重心，雙腿分開一個肩膀寬，在彼此愈漸縮短的距離中預備好再次迎擊。</p>
<p>男人冷戾的眼目光如炬緊盯對岸，能瞧見凶獸衝來時腳邊帶起的青色颶風，腦內瞬息千頭萬緒，數十種備案自他腦海閃逝──並非不夠信任Newt，而是防微杜漸已然成為男人的行事慣性。<br/>
其實Graves並不真的清楚青年那番話的用意。<br/>
按常理講，依據職責，他本不該放任一名非政府機關人員、甚至連美國公民都稱不上的他國巫師，在涉及了國家安全的高風險環境中自主行動，哪怕對方是一戰英雄Theseus的胞弟、英國境內首屈一指的奇獸專家，以及經MACUKA認可的奇獸行為暨生態維護顧問。<br/>
過去曾有過的多次合作機會下，Newt總會為他帶來許多驚喜（和更多的驚嚇）。Graves不得不承認這名外表看似羸弱的年輕人確實挺有兩把刷子，唯一缺憾便是面對奇獸時，太過氾濫的同情心與不顧危險衝在前頭的壞習性。</p>
<p>兩條山羊腿重重踏足沼澤前方的軟泥，留下深達幾公分的凹陷痕跡，下刻，客邁拉獸卻出人意表地在接觸到沼澤的前一剎猛然止步。<br/>
急煞的蹄足向前推擠堆積出厚厚一層泥土，連帶幾顆飛濺起的砂石拋落水面，沉重的黑色泥水圈起幾道漣漪，發出咚地幾聲聲響隨即恢復平靜。<br/>
客邁拉獸躊躇於沼澤前，間或發出惱怒的低吼，對這片憑空冒出的阻礙十分困惑。牠試探性地邁出前腳，在蹄趾前端沒入渾濁水面時又猛地縮了回去，看上去既猶疑又不甘。<br/>
這頭令人惱火不已的魔法生物的焦慮行為全落入了Graves眼底。距今他可從未聽說過有哪隻凶猛的嵌合獸害怕沼澤，想必這又是Newt所帶來的驚喜。</p>
<p>客邁拉獸就立足沼澤邊緣，用那對金黃帶棕的獸眼狠瞪著他，掀牙示威。牠邁著淺短的步伐來回原地，似在評估直接跳躍至對岸的可能性，但男人面前那道透明的光膜令牠舉棋不定，畢竟那不知名的物體曾成功擋下牠的致命一擊。<br/>
倘若Graves此刻能讀懂對方心思，定然會大鬆口氣。<br/>
長時間維持一道足夠堅韌的護法所須耗費的魔力極大。隨心所欲運用破心護應付各種狀況，對一名法力高深的巫師來講並非難事，可就算屏障咒能夠防禦和反彈來自定點的咒法攻勢，卻不那麼適合用來抵制過於靈活且強烈的物理攻擊。Graves明白，妄圖以破心護蠻橫地接下客邁拉獸的每道撞擊是絕對行不通的，因為那之後他的護法只會愈發薄弱，直到變得不堪一擊。</p>
<p>天際邊鄙駕著黑夜靜靜燃燒而來，穹頂霞彩紅得猶如毒燎裂焰，角落綴著零丁幾顆光芒黯淡的一等星便是那炙燃殆盡的碎絮塵埃。<br/>
自他們進山與客邁拉獸周旋已過大半時間，再不久天色就將完全暗下。入夜後的深山密林，饒是Graves這樣擅長和黑巫師纏鬥的高等Auror也不免感到吃力。<br/>
像要呼應他此刻內心的焦慮般，不遠處驀地傳來一記獅吼，滔朗吼聲不由得令Graves心頭一沉。<br/>
他轉頭往聲音的來源方向看去，卻瞧見已褪下他招牌似的藍大衣的Newt，五指併攏圈在嘴邊，那一聲似假似真的悠長獸鳴，相比年幼客邁拉獸高亢的嗓音較為平穩而富有節奏性，彷彿自青年喉間謳吟而出的那不勒斯詠敘調，道出古老山巒與海洋的孕育，喟嘆時光洪流在萬物間爬梳過的存在痕跡。</p>
<p>青霧漸散，奇獸專家的身影終得以清晰顯現，他的周身此時漂浮著藍色光點，斑斕澄瑩似滿空星芒，斯情斯景在如此暮色的朦朧照映下似即若離得如夢似幻。<br/>
他面色專注，眼底化作一潭滯止不流的靜水，瘦長雙腿一前一後微幅蹲著跨足地面，身體作傴僂狀，頭卻抬得筆挺，兩隻腳尖皆朝外，像一個歪扭的扇形，左肩傾斜，另隻手自然垂落身後。<br/>
每當模仿起野獸鳴叫，Newt的下顎便會先稍稍昂起再往後縮回，喉頭上下滾動，身體隨牽扯的肌肉緩緩搖擺，垂在身後的手也跟著輕輕擺盪。<br/>
他持續這樣的舉動數分鐘，直到客邁拉獸將全部的注意力放到他整個人身上。</p>
<p>Graves佇立對岸，身前透明的護法不知所蹤。上一刻還窮追猛打妄圖擊潰他的奇獸，此刻卻彷彿徹底遺忘了他的存在，甚至毫無防備地將背部曝露在被牠視作威脅的男人面前。<br/>
如此絕佳機會，只消動動魔杖施展高級別的束縛咒語，在繩端設下防止逃脫的麻痺魔法，再融入特殊的安置咒，便能輕易生擒這隻危及世人安全的凶猛動物。</p>
<p>但Grave沒這麼做。<br/>
他不會蠢到徒手撕毀對Scamander親口允下的承諾。</p>
<p>Newt的身子伏得更低了。<br/>
他上半身稍稍前傾，一瞬不瞬目視著那雙同樣緊盯著自己的明銳獸眼。<br/>
他勾起腳，在柔軟的草葉間划開方步，披掛以天幕羅織的綃綺為衿，蓋婭孵育的叢莽為履，依循光影篩漏的疆域彳亍，往足底錯落出鏈子般的行跡，像半吊子的翼步混合不成形的西松步調，經計算般慎密嚴謹又恣意所欲。<br/>
Graves看出了Newt的意圖，卻無法看透全部。<br/>
除卻他人類的外型與裝束，舉手投足維妙維肖得儼然就是只真正的客邁拉獸。</p>
<p>Newt循序漸進，逐步縮短與客邁拉獸之間的距離。牠由喉間狺狺低嚎，不似恫嚇，反倒像是好奇，將離未離地踟躕，看上去對Newt的存在群疑滿腹，卻是沒再抗拒對方的接近，收起了尖刺的尾巴象徵著某種好的前兆，垂在身後軟軟擺盪，不似方才飽含威懾之意。<br/>
Newt借勢靠得更近了。人與獸的相隔僅一臂之遙，始終懸浮在他周身的藍色光點連帶將客邁拉獸圈入，幾經折射向晚餘輝，徒添一筆奇詭意蘊。<br/>
像一只金色的螢火蟲，在凝露的深山幽谷，不顯露出行者影蹤，把晶瑩的流光傳播，在遮斷我們視線的鮮花芳草叢中。[*1]<br/>
Graves腦內不由浮現這段詩句，為眼前畫面感到溫馨又憂慮。<br/>
有那麼片刻他情不自禁分神了會，意志乘著山谷軟風翱翔遠界。<br/>
這一切看起來既平凡又如此不凡，盡在掌握中，像每日下午四點臨時追加的陳核公文，那些由呼嚕網與港口鑰搭建起來沒完沒了的交際應酬；像日薄西山後必定旭日東升，光明燃盡後必迎來黑夜。</p>
<p>遽然一聲似嘆息似哽咽的獸鳴尖牙般刺向霞色蒸騰的空際，劃破乘載他意志的翅翼，復跌落地面。<br/>
Graves凝神關注，只見Newt依然維持與先前相同的姿態，蹲踞原地不為所動；反倒那客邁拉獸昂起頭顱，朝山脊與天空的接壤處高嘯不斷。<br/>
這看上去不太像是個好現象，或者預期中的變化。Graves攥緊了手中的魔杖，忽然有些抓不准該繼續靜觀其變還是貿然出手，腦內有兩種聲音正在進行不分軒輊的拉鋸戰。理智的那一面告訴他，在被判別實際危險發生率高於預期危險發生率的狀況下，出面干涉本屬天經地義，同時也有個小小的聲音要他別這麼做。</p>
<p>當客邁拉獸揚起牠那沒了尖刺的長尾巴時，周遭時間彷彿跟著變得緩慢下來。<br/>
牠倏地向後躍一步，蹬著兩條強建後腿支起上身。牠前蹄騰空，猶如一匹脫韁野馬失去原有的桎梏，沾黏砂土的羊蹄凌空揮舞刨抓。<br/>
巨大尾部光滑如蛇蟒，褐中帶紅，聞起來有股銹蝕味，就像淌血的鐵塊，隨人立而起的上身迴繞空中，猶似拋擲的牛仔套索般逆時針掃出半道無懈可擊且勢如破竹的弧。</p>
<p>客邁拉獸終是停止了嚎叫，抬起的前蹄重重落下，殘踏得滿地塵土飛揚，遍覆堅硬鱗甲的龍尾遂跟著擺動，像是要繼續未完成的儀式，補齊剩下的半個圓，切穿了風、樹幕，及林間逐漸聚攏的霧綃煙縠。許是Graves也沒料著，那儀式的最末竟是直直朝向Newt所在的位置擊落。</p>
<p>這一瞬間，時間不復存在，僅只吸氣與吐息之間。<br/>
Graves瞳孔緊縮，眼前畫面經由重擊他的視覺方式緊接著重擊他的腦袋，導致他的思緒一瞬間四分五裂，飛濺各處。<br/>
他抓住魔杖不由自主向前走了幾步，待半個腳掌陷入濕軟的泥濘時，Newt的告誡才如一記警鐘敲響腦海。</p>
<p>直到這刻Graves才真正明白青年的警示。<br/>
Newt早就知道客邁拉獸會發動攻擊，而他利用自己的許諾來束縛住他的行動。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Graves再度邁前，直到泥水復而淹沒他的腳踝才又停止。<br/>
不知名的色彩在眼角閃動，他的大腦依然保留應有的思考邏輯，但體內紊亂的心卻背叛了他。他的認知評估告訴他事情既已發生，於事無補，客邁拉獸並無接續攻擊的徵兆。牠垂著尾巴，低下頭，溫順得像隻訓練有素的大貓，彷彿前一刻的襲擊徒是個可笑幻影；則胸口的踉蹌奔突也許來源於措手不及的境況，及某些猶受到欺瞞的複雜心理。<br/>
Newt的不按牌理並非罕事，那幾乎成為了他的個人特色。每回共事Graves皆能從各類繁枝末節中感受一二，但恐怕這次已遠遠超過了他所能承受的界線。</p>
<p>乍然下客邁拉獸那記抽擊宛若愛人的撫觸，悄無聲息，輕柔迅疾，可單看Newt的反應也知道那該有多疼。他因瞬間的力道而單膝跪地，額間密布細膩汗珠，面對奇獸時一貫的泰然自若蘊了層微微隱忍。<br/>
他伸出手，抬起的臂膀顫巍了下，但很快被穩住，掌心撫上客邁拉獸覆滿柔軟絨毛的鼻吻。<br/>
暮藹吊在他身上，掺雜著星群般的悸痛，滔滔汨汨化作邊際遠古不朽的胔骸。客邁拉獸不安地刨抓了兩下前腿，卻未擯斥Newt的碰觸，彼時周遭藍色光點的鋒芒更甚，錯落震顫，快步迴舞在野獸金黃的獸眼，在人類晴色的瞳眸，在兩者間凝滯的河水之中，俯拾即是幻世浮海的安魂彌撒。</p>
<p>Graves覺得自己彷彿正親眼目睹一件近乎不可能的奇蹟在面前逐漸化為可能。<br/>
儘管Newt擅長驚喜，卻仍是每每叫人驚奇。</p>
<p>客邁拉獸伏低身子，尾巴停止擺盪，前腿漸彎直到觸及地面。不消片刻，兩條後腿也跟著跪伏在地，牠耷拉著眼皮，臉部一脈詳和，俯首弭耳，呈現一種溫順臣服的姿態，沒有絲毫的不情不願，對牠所侍奉的君主遞獻至高無上的尊崇真意，心悅誠服領受上帝賜贈的安眠。</p>
<p>在Newt移開手時，Graves彈指拋出咒語，轉瞬消影來到對方身畔。<br/>
他快步接近Newt，分了點心神確認那只已酣睡於大地之母懷抱的野獸並非搏殺前的佯裝斂抑。Graves遞出手掌，然而在獲得他的攙扶前Newt就已踉蹌站起，執起別在腰後的白蠟木魔杖，衣服裂口頃刻恢復如新。這般手速，Graves哪能不明白對方對這道咒語的熟練程度。</p>
<p><br/>
「她會睡上好一段時間。如果可以，我希望能讓她在皮箱裡醒來，那對穩定她的情緒很有幫助。」還未站穩Newt便懇求道，反手試探性地握上了Graves扶住自己肘部的臂膀。他在行動時自然不可能隨身攜帶皮箱，於是將皮箱與暈厥的Auror部屬們一起隱藏在草叢中，由他同Graves設下保護咒語。<br/>
早在收到來自MACUSA的信件、動身前往美國之前，Newt就已在皮箱裡為客邁拉獸量身打造出一塊地域，裡頭的環境與充斥的奇獸氣息能使她放鬆，用來休養生息再好不過。他原本為接手一隻成獸（或者成年母獸）做足心理準備，但是幼獸更好，對陌生事物懷抱的戒心更小。</p>
<p>「我相信我們能解決這個。」Graves道。他抬起手，從魔杖頂端射出兩道顏色鮮豔的火花，化作鷹隼直衝天頂，炸得濃如墨的夜空絢爛縟麗。<br/>
藍色代表須求醫療資源，橘色則是他們入山前決定好的集合信號，代表了：任務達成，安全無虞。幾分鐘後那些四散各處的Auror便會應信號而來，並再次驚嘆於這名看似手無縛雞之力的青年的本事。<br/>
他看著Newt速速前來他的大衣，動作豪邁地在裡頭翻翻找找，一點要處理背部傷口的跡象也沒有。<br/>
「在那之前，你得先治療你背上的傷。」縱然不過一刻，他也瞧見了青年背上那抹紅痕。薄薄的襯衫衣料肯定無法抵擋那樣的猛力一擊，親自領教過的Graves毫不懷疑，哪怕Newt沒脫下那件藍大衣，客邁拉獸的龍尾依舊能輕易讓人皮開肉綻。</p>
<p>Newt噢了聲，並未停下手邊動作。「不要緊，那並不嚴重，我甚至沒感覺到疼。」<br/>
他從衣服內側倒出一堆貼著標籤的五顏六色的魔藥罐，奇形怪狀的小道具，咕噥著挑挑揀揀，又一股腦將東西塞了回去。</p>
<p>「我看見了傷口。紅色的。」Graves斷然，沒打算讓對方輕易揭過這個話題。小小的、隱微的懊躁之情在體內冒頭，像黏附住的鬼針草種子，不痛不癢，卻無法忽略它的存在。<br/>
他不是很明白這股情緒從何而起又將如何而去。他只知道，他一點也不喜歡這樣。</p>
<p>Graves強硬的口氣引起了Newt的注意。<br/>
一瞬間青年露出微微傷腦筋的表情，男人不確定是在意他瞧見了他暴露的肌膚還是注意到那道傷口。<br/>
「也許只是破了皮。」Newt舔舔唇──現在Graves確信那是青年開始感到些許不自在時，下意識會有的小動作──輕描淡寫道，「我有為這個專門調製的藥，晚點再處理就好。」</p>
<p>「現在，Scamander。」Graves幾乎不用思考就開口否決，語氣不容置疑，他甚至揮動魔杖來增強話裡的威脅度，「你要自己動手，還是我來幫你？順帶一提，無論石化咒還是綑綁咒語我都非常拿手。」現在他明白了這股情緒來自無法對Newt的置之不理。<br/>
興許Scamander家的兩位兒子都是他這輩子的剋星。一個令他煩心，另一個則使他不得不操心。</p>
<p>他抬手，掌心還印著與客邁拉獸對峙時緊握魔杖的長長凹痕。<br/>
他招來Newt隨意掛上樹枝的外套，讓對方從他總總林林的口袋中找出那瓶藥。<br/>
比起其他被小心翼翼裝進玻璃罐的藥水，那是個相當樸素、弧面留有手工刨削痕跡的原木瓶，底部不夠平整，邊緣還有些未磨平的粗糙纖維。<br/>
Graves直截了當從Newt手裡取過那瓶藥罐。他旋開刻著專屬NS字母縮寫的盒蓋，一股帶有香草香氣的沁涼味道撲鼻而來，珍珠白的藥膏剔透晶瑩，稍加端詳便能知曉這瓶子被施了相當簡易的伸展咒語。</p>
<p>「我自己來就好…」</p>
<p>「我可不認為你能自己搆到背部的傷口。」</p>
<p>「什…」</p>
<p>「脫掉上衣，Scamander。」<br/>
Graves挑起眉，半是興味盎然半是緊迫盯人著青年臉上的驚惶，晃了晃指間的魔杖，頗有那麼三分無賴七分流氓的架勢。</p>
<p>Newt始終舒展的眉撅起，往中間擠出幾條蹙痕。<br/>
他張嘴，試圖想說些什麼，一時間卻反駁不出個所以然，只能乾巴巴翕動幾下嘴唇，糾結的神情形似看見Pickett與其他木精打成一團，卻不知該為對方終於不再單方面受到欺侮而欣慰還是上前阻止。</p>
<p>Newt慢吞吞褪去馬甲，手指遲疑地扣住襯衫領釦，目光飄忽對上了男人目光，想再次確認這是否又是個心血來潮的玩笑，但是對方不為所動的態度無疑泯滅了他心中的渺渺希望。<br/>
他在繼續往下扭開兩顆釦子後停下動作，幾番斟酌道：「你知道你不必如此，Mr. Graves。每個職業都存在必然的風險，我鎮日與奇獸為伍，我很清楚自己在做什麼。」</p>
<p>Graves拖出一記深長意味的鼻音，饒有興致地打量起對方。脫去背心的Newt身子更顯單薄，他的雙肩微微隆起，雙手各別抓著兩側衣襟，與手肘呈垂直收在胸前，十足的戒備姿態。</p>
<p>「而你是如此地不懂得照顧自己。」Graves說，「這是由Picquery主席認可下執行的行動，以我MACUSA安全部長的名義將你聘請過來提供協助。在這裡，必須依循我的規則行事。」<br/>
他不可否認確實存了點試探的小心思，同時也沒有絲毫懷疑，倘若越過某條底線，這名看似溫和的青年便會狠狠反咬一口。他並不認為Newt會如他外表般是只不諳世事的無害小鹿，一旦自己的舒適圈受到侵犯威脅，相信對方將會毫不猶豫伸出縮藏在趾球內的利爪，直到危險被抹除殆盡。</p>
<p>Newt菲薄的唇緊抿，兩條眉中央的溝渠皺得更深，即便如此也沒能改變眼前男人的半分主意。Newt堅信若有必要，Graves會不擇手段只為達到目的，哪怕像現在這樣與自己僵持不下，畢竟他們是如此相像而又迥異，秉持各自的原則在這興衰變遷的世道中如履薄冰。<br/>
即便作為Scamander家族中的異端，自小良好的身教仍叫Newt無法手指著Graves大喊你這專制的混蛋！話說回來，Percival Graves這人對於自己所認定的事物，於情於理素來皆是自我意識極強；就這點而論，與自己兄長貌似有那麼些如出一轍。</p>
<p>Newt無聲歎息。<br/>
面對渾身自帶無形壓迫感的男人，選擇背對顯然來得輕鬆些。<br/>
於是他轉過身去，自暴自棄扯開了襯衫餘下的釦子。</p>
<p>隨衣料自脖頸滑落，青年赤裸的背部一覽無遺，令Grave呼吸不由得為之一凜──儘管不確定自己為何要放緩呼吸。<br/>
和預想中相差無幾──倒不是說他就曾幻想過Scamander的裸體什麼的──而是那泛著蜂蜜色光澤的薄薄肌肉附著於頎長骨架上的方式，肩胛骨下的淡影形狀宛如蝶羽振翅欲飛。螫傷，穿刺傷，歪扭的撕裂傷痕，斜躺在肋骨上的巨大創疤，火紋後凹凸不平的新生肌膚，Grave梭巡著青年背部不亞於自己的累累瘢痕，有的深刻，有的輕淺，有的肉眼幾乎無法辨識，有的可能追隨對方一輩子永遠不會消失。<br/>
這些頑強駐留下來的傷疤，是靈魂的碎片，是每一抹勾勒在畫布上的流韻溢彩，是每一筆躍然紙上的絜情青骨。一點一滴、一絲一縷醞織構築出Newt這個人來。<br/>
無關面臨的處境險惡，在此刻，他們都是承載了己身榮耀的戰士，身軀上的每一道傷痕都訴說著每一個驚心動魄的故事。</p>
<p>由龍尾襲出的紅痕凌駕於其他新舊交錯的傷疤之上。<br/>
傷口確實只是破皮，面積卻不小，長長一條，邊緣滲著細小血珠，從右側肩膀橫亙左側腰間，怵目驚心得刺眼。<br/>
Grave以指腹捥起膏藥，挖出的凹洞眨眼間又迅速被魔法所填補弭平。</p>
<p>薄暮將盡，夜風微闌，靜寂如巨流潺湲。魔法能量隨Grave指尖的挑動湧流在氣旋間，宜人的溫度及微光於四周盪漾開來，適度消減了Newt上身因山中低溫凝結的雞皮疙瘩。</p>
<p>「剛才那是怎麼回事？」男人開口，打破懸亙在彼此間的沉默：「那兩瓶藥劑。」他補述。</p>
<p>「實際上…是三瓶。」Newt聞言攤開了始終握著的左拳──用來觸碰客邁拉獸的那隻手心──殘留的藍色螢光卡進了掌紋罅隙。他晃動魔杖，洗掉手上殘餘的魔法藥液。<br/>
「這是用惡閃鴨毒液調配出的鎮定劑。只要增加的比例正確，同時能作為奇獸專用的短暫安眠藥水。」</p>
<p>「不至讓他們失憶？」Grave問，上揚的尾音讓他的問題聽起來比較像是打趣而非質詢。</p>
<p>Newt揚著嘴角解釋：「調配的比例不同，對人類和奇獸的作用也不盡相同。給你的那瓶是能讓地質產生變化的魔藥。偶蹄的客邁拉獸厭惡無法讓牠平衡著陸的沼澤地，牠必須站在足夠堅硬的地面上才有辦法操控自如她那巨大的尾巴。<br/>
「未成年的母客邁拉獸對公客邁拉獸懷有極高的警戒心。為了卸下她的防備，我必須讓自己聞起來像一隻成年的母客邁拉獸。她們背部的毛髮非常堅硬，透過收起尖刺的尾端甩擊對方背脊，是客邁拉獸用來接受陌生同儕的一貫行為。」</p>
<p>「所以你早就知道牠會攻擊你。」</p>
<p>「她。」Newt糾正，「那並非攻擊，更像是一種族群認同或者友好的象徵，就像我們人類的握手擁抱。」</p>
<p>「用長滿龍鱗的尾巴抽在你背上的方式？」Grave挑眉，語氣裡有種驕矜自滿的不以為然。</p>
<p>「他們並不危險！」Newt近乎大喊地駁斥，為男人擺明挑刺的口吻有些氣悶難平，「只要你足夠了解奇獸的習性，你幾乎能在短時間內就獲得來自他們的饋贈。沒有周旋，沒有欺騙，沒有猜忌，得到他們的信任非常容易，你僅僅需要付出你自己的，但是你從來沒有！」<br/>
這不像他，太不像了。<br/>
人們對於奇獸的錯誤認知數見不鮮。Newt願不惜付出代價阻止最珍稀的物種從世間滅絕，也不願耗費口舌與一名一開始就將觀念建立在偏見上的人辯解，他更不該這般大吼大叫就好像自己才是強詞奪理的那一個。可Grave每一次的尖銳反詰，總能準確無誤直戳他的阿基里斯之踵。</p>
<p>「…我很抱歉。」很快Newt就冷靜下來。他低垂著頭顱，為自己莫名的失控懊悔。他不明白自己為何會如此情緒化得突然。也許是自兩人合作以來，Grave一貫的淡漠，讓他愈感挫敗。他總是以一種太過客觀的作法處事，又以一種太過主觀的態度評述；每當Newt以為男人對奇獸根深柢固的成見，就要因這些長期下來的相處產生變化時，滿腔欣悅又屢次遭受一盆盆冷水的迎頭澆熄。<br/>
「我不該這麼…這麼…」他冥思苦想歉疚之詞，這種情況下什麼都不說似乎比口出惡言還糟糕。但無論Newt如何絞盡腦汁，此時就好像失去了他的舌頭，怎樣也無法組織出一段完整字句。</p>
<p>僵硬的靜默如泉水噴薄，在四周變得黏稠緩慢，然後滯止不前。<br/>
若非在此地人生地不熟，Newt簡直就想立即臨陣脫逃，遠遠逃離這些被諸般滋味紛呈的情緒所淹沒的一切。<br/>
Grave就彷彿是頭煢獨倨傲的獸，與世間萬物共存，卻總是徘徊在自己劃分妥當的格子裡，貌似親近實則疏離；而他對此束手無策，既無把握也沒有那個能耐去馴服對方。</p>
<p>「該說抱歉的應該是我。」</p>
<p>剎那Newt以為自己聽錯了什麼。<br/>
「為什麼你會──…噢。」<br/>
他側過身正想進一步確認，便被男人微涼指尖撫上肌膚的觸感硬生制止。<br/>
他意識到了Graves手指所停留的位置。</p>
<p>當Newt因憤懣轉過身來時，Graves就注意到了那些盤踞在青年肩頭的傷疤。比起其它傷痕要來得淺淡，幾不可察，近乎透明的青色岔線彼此交錯爬行，繞過鎖骨，蜿蜒胸膛，看起來像藤蔓枝條，牽絲攀纏在Newt肌膚之上，於頂端盛放出一朵朵凋萎的敗絮殘花。<br/>
這是得歷經過黑魔法的灼燒才會留下的痕跡。蠻橫、醜陋、充斥著死亡氣息。由最惡毒的字符制撰最黑暗的咒語，在Grindelwald披著Percival Graves的皮囊，以不赦咒將他逼壓在軌道上百般折磨時。</p>
<p>這些傷疤將要很長、很長的一段時間才終會慢慢消逝，彷彿無時無刻不提醒著傷者當下的痛不欲生。<br/>
指尖拂擅肌膚，順延那些灰敗的紋理摹臨，繞越頸項，滑落肋骨邊緣。男人灼熱的鼻息撲在青年赤裸的肩頸，Newt感覺自己身體好似在對方輕若鴻毛的觸碰下綻開震顫般的漣漪。</p>
<p>「這並不是你的錯。」不由揪緊了手中的襯衫布料，Newt道。</p>
<p>Graves停下動作，抽離手臂。他撩起眼簾目視對方遠比實際歲數還來得年輕的側臉。<br/>
天色尚不及暗得足以襯出子夜星芒，魔法微光照亮Newt臉龐，那些未被光亮垂青的犄角，聚集成一塊塊黑影，黯黲陰鬱，卻未深及青年的內裏。</p>
<p>「你說的對，那確實不是我的錯。」他的回答裡隱含不言而喻的晦澀。</p>
<p>於男人而言，曾經的那段時間是地獄。每分每秒都像有把利刃在剮著他的心臟，割鋸骨髄，而實際上是所有想得到想不到的惡咒、在反覆折磨挖空他的精神及血肉。每一個夜晚他都在死亡邊緣茍延殘喘，每一個早晨都在希望被徹底粉碎的同時與絕望共眠。<br/>
截至今日，Graves仍不時會在夢裡感受到當時的創巨痛深，在時時刻刻草木皆兵的日子裡，逐漸習慣了如影隨形的恐懼陰霾。</p>
<p>「但依然是我一時疏忽導致Grindelwald的侵入。他所造成的傷害也許總有一天會痊癒，可那依舊太過深沉、沉到腐蝕體內使我內心缺了個口，而也許終其一生也無法填補──」<br/>
Newt等待著懸在半空未完的話語，卻遲遲沒見Graves再度開口。<br/>
一雙眼睛漆黑如同點墨，明明形相優美，卻偏偏讓Newt瞧出了隱藏在後一葉破敗的孤舟。</p>
<p>「你想要什麼？」<br/>
Graves沉默半晌，像墜入思緒的深淵，一動不動。</p>
<p>「我不知道。」最後他坦白，並為自己如此坦白發笑，「你認為我想要什麼呢？Scamander。」</p>
<p>Newt啟口，卻緘默了很長一段時間。<br/>
他直起身，套回上衣，馬甲背心只隨意掛在身上，扣起正中央一顆鈕釦。<br/>
Graves塗抹的藥物已經開始在發揮療效，他能感覺到背部傷口正緩慢癒合的搔癢刺痛。</p>
<p>「你聽說過絕音鳥 (Jobberknoll) 嗎？」<br/>
Newt不帶任何抑揚色彩的口吻，讓這個問題聽起來不像問題，反倒像是每篇軼事前去蕪存菁的引言。<br/>
而他確實講述起曾經的這段閱歷。<br/>
「那是個既殘忍又悲傷的故事。」</p>
<p>那年的Newt正陷入研究絕音鳥的美妙狂熱中。為此他來到北歐一帶，以出產絕音鳥聞名遐邇的法羅群島短暫居留，潛藏在這個島嶼深處的魔法居民們多數靠培育絕音鳥為生，而其中，又以鎮上一名老者最為擅長。</p>
<p>下船的那天，他忙不迭地造訪了位於山丘背後獨立的一幢深紅色木屋。<br/>
那屋子只是魔法的假象，前來迎接訪客的是名垂垂老矣的矮個子男人，滿頭白髮但神采奕奕，有雙讓人看著不太舒服的灰色眼睛，過薄的嘴唇上長著顆蒜頭鼻。</p>
<p>他引領Newt參觀了專門用來培育的庭院，那庭院大得像是一座森林，而不只是花園。成千上百隻綴著漂亮斑點的藍色禽鳥，棲身在一棵棵冷杉與赤松樹上。壯麗的景象奪去了Newt的聲音和思考，他激動地在林間繞來轉去，雙眼片刻不眨盯著所能看到的每隻絕音鳥，興奮得就像個在萬聖夜滿載而歸的孩童。<br/>
好客的老者在庭院中央擺設了一桌樸素的午茶，好宴請這名遠道而來的賓客，可Newt過於高昂的情緒使他對茶點的美味渾然未覺，他向對方提出了願意幫忙照顧所有的絕音鳥，只求一床最簡陋的臥榻，及一頓最寒酸的餐食，來換取這個千載難逢的機會。<br/>
但老者拒絕了他的請求。</p>
<p>“這些可都是些生性羞怯的小傢伙。”他說，“我可不會任憑陌生人為他們增加無謂的壓力。誰都不行。”</p>
<p>倘若會乖乖遵奉對方所制定的規範，Newt Scamander就不叫Newt Scamander。<br/>
當晚他乘著夜色，提著皮箱，以旁門左道的咒語潛進了老者的庭院。偌大空間總該有一席棲身之處，Newt本想偷偷尋覓個不起眼的角落，架構隱匿魔法，悄悄在裡頭觀察這些絕音鳥直到蒐集夠他所需的材料；然而不料，猛不防由遠方一記刺破天際的尖厲嗓音，硬生掀開了窩藏在暗林裡的染血帷幕。</p>
<p>在Newt趕赴聲音來源處時，他看見了白日那名親切待客的老者，手執鋒利刀刃，長滿皺紋的雙手與陳舊睡衣上滿是飛濺的鮮紅血跡。他面前躺著只死去的絕音鳥，脖頸被刀劃開一道大口，豔麗的藍色羽毛浸在血泊裡，失去了原先的勃勃生機。</p>
<p>「他太過成功的培育行業為他惹來殺生之禍，而當中最不幸的是，他的妻兒因此而死，他自己卻僥倖逃過一劫。」Newt道，那清越溫涼的嗓音滑過夜幕，一如天邊殘月，透著某種祥和的奇異悲憫。<br/>
「絕音鳥有個十分迷人的特性：他不會發出任何聲響，直到臨死之際，才會鳴出這輩子唯一一聲長嘯，這聲長嘯裡包含了他一生中聽過的所有聲音，逆著順序一口氣鳴叫出聲。[*2]」</p>
<p>老者與妻兒在這座庭院所生所死，那些絕音鳥紀錄下了他們日常生活中的點滴，對老者而言，是痛苦亦是甜蜜的回憶。他藉由每晚殺害一隻絕音鳥來追憶悼念，讓其他絕音鳥紀錄下瀕死禽鳥最後的生命啼號，日復一日，年復一年，接成一個莫比烏斯帶，惡性循環無限，反覆再三。</p>
<p>「有些你以為不會恢復的傷痕，其實它只是需要時間。有些你自以為癒合了的傷疤，結痂底下卻依舊流著膿血。而那些你認為永遠也癒合不了的傷口…要是不能痊癒，那又如何？」</p>
<p>Newt朝男人伸出手，在觸到對方時微微瑟縮了下，卻仍是堅定地繼續向前，直到貼覆住Graves左邊胸口，怦然有力的心跳在掌下脈動。他抬眼，承接住男人沉甸甸的視線。</p>
<p>「只要這裡還存在，就已足夠。無論傷口再深，只要這裡不失去，那便足夠。」</p>
<p>青年的眼睛透明深邃，在如此昏暗的環境中彷彿極盡所能折射了所有的光，似海流山麓縱橫倒映下的疊影，嵌鑲進琉璃煙虹的輝華。</p>
<p>Graves凝視著Newt的眸一瞬不瞬。有一晃好奇起青年的社交障礙跑哪去了，但更多的卻是此刻縈繞心口的千頭萬緒。<br/>
他一直明白Newt是個性情溫雅之人，有時又有某種難以妥協的脾性，或者汪洋恣肆的氣焰，像是從這片山嶽湖海中生長出來的東西，內斂在他體內，潛藏著遠比表象更為強韌的心魂，唯有身處闃黯的夜才能知曉微光燦爛，唯有身浸染缸才能參透最不惹眼的白。<br/>
一如篝火迸裂的顫顫火星逐風寥落，在孤夜中散逸，只需為其提供一片廣矛曠野，便足以燎原。</p>
<p>對Graves來說，Newt的雙眼毫無保留解釋了星辰的意義。</p>
<p>「Percival Graves。你可以稱我為Percival。Graves家族長子，現任MACUSA安全部部長。」<br/>
Graves抬手至Newt身前，握住了對方跟著下意識伸出的手，輕輕在半空擺晃幾下。<br/>
然後他鬆開手，轉而張開雙臂，邁前給發愣中的青年一個緊密卻不踰矩的擁抱。</p>
<p>「…什麼？」Newt怔怔望著他。</p>
<p>Graves歪頭，眨了眨眼。「友好的招呼。」</p>
<p>Newt還沒反應過來男人話裡的意思，無數道白光就突然閃現在他們四周，數名當初跟隨上山搜索的Aurora，撥開速行的光束快步前行，朝Graves的所在位置聚攏而去。</p>
<p>Graves側身隱隱擋住了Newt的角度，獨自主動迎上一票部屬，攫獲眾人注目，留給了身後衣裝不整看上去還有些狼狽的青年一些私人空間。<br/>
他佇立人群，簡單說明完整起事件的來龍去脈後，開始在隊伍裡指揮有度。他命令一部份人先行回MACUSA向主席匯報情況，另一部份人帶上傷者直接到懷俄明州的魔法分部尋求妥善的治療；剩下的人，則留在現場聽任派遣，收拾眼前的殘局。</p>
<p>「Newt。」Graves喊住正蹲在客邁拉獸身畔檢查，預備將其送進皮箱的青年。「等到你胸前傷痕癒合的那天，再告訴一遍那個絕音鳥的故事。」他音色雖低，這句話卻念得很輕。吐納之間，彷彿有東西在體內洸漾開來。</p>
<p>Newt抬眉，神情故作嚴厲，嗓音裡帶有一股同樣傳達到他眼裡的輕快，「這是作為MACUSA安全部長的命令嗎？」</p>
<p>「你已經能直呼我的名字，Newt。這是屬於我個人的請求。」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
〈Fin〉<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>濡溼舌尖滑過背脊，火焰在血管裡湧動，Newt陷在床上凌亂交纏的被縟裡，覺得自己簡直就要在這樣的熱度裡被燃燒殆盡。</p>
<p>Graves在他上方，同樣未著半縷，身體線條在暈黃的燈照下煥發著迷人光暈，每一根肌理皆是如此堅實飽滿，煽情流暢。<br/>他有力的臂膀撐在Newt身側，手掌鉗住青年腰身，以防對方因為過於敏感的刺激而不自覺想要逃離。Graves此刻表現的方式，簡直就像是個對傷疤有種病態執著的性癖者。他在青年光滑的頸彎裡留下一道水痕，沿著脊椎的凹陷一路向下，唇舌摩梭過每一道銘刻在肌膚的傷疤，那些躲藏在蝴蝶骨之間的細微痂口，舔舐遭逢火吻新生皮膚的皴皺，小心翼翼吮著烙印於腰側巨大的猙獰爪痕，讓這些班駁紅點如花般綻放在對方背上，綴成一幅僅供自己觀賞的豔麗美景，並心甘情願為此淪陷。</p>
<p>細小電流般的快感不斷從男人舌頭舔拭的地方衝向性器，Newt胯下早已濕漉一片，陰莖漲得殷紅，汨汨往外流著透明液體的頂端看起來有些可憐兮兮。<br/>他的臀瓣滿是陰莖磨蹭時沾染的濁白體液，兩側還殘留著被五指用力抓過的紅印，兩種顏色在Newt緊致的臀肉上，向後高高撅起，中央隱秘的洞口此刻被迫在男人面前一覽無疑，緊咬著身後粗大的勃起。</p>
<p>Newt不太曉得該如何詮釋他們之間突飛猛進的關係，這過程來得匪夷所思又那麼自然而然。<br/>Graves並不那麼介意Newt三不五時的出遠門搞失蹤，他穩練的外表看上去不太像是個會無條件為情事沉淪的人；但令人意外地，對方在床上的黏人程度始料未及，索求無度，有時甚至讓Newt深感比同時應付五隻迎來發情期的爆角獸還要累人——他當然絕不會承認其實自己同樣享受得很。</p>
<p>「你在分心？」這不是問題，而是對事實的闡述。男人在他耳邊輕笑，嘶啞的嗓音搔刮著Newt脆弱的耳膜引起心口一陣無可救藥地狂野震顫。<br/>「思考什麼比和我在床上做愛更有趣？」這同樣不是個問題，而是別有意味的抗議。因為Graves沒有等到回答，就猛地將Newt整個人翻轉過來。男人強大的力氣並未有效阻撓他做的這件事，還插在Newt體內的陰莖隨動作猛然碾壓一整圈，形態明顯的冠溝刮擦過會陰，引得青年不由發出一聲抽泣般的氣音，身前堅硬的性器又噴發出少許半透明的精液。</p>
<p>Graves蹙眉享受片刻對方底下驟縮的緊致感，陰莖難耐地跳動了下，努力抑制住拉開大腿便想不顧一切操翻對方的強烈慾望。<br/>他並非什麼殘暴的施虐者，沒必要在彼此足夠傷痕纍纍的軀體上再多添加一筆。</p>
<p>「我很懷疑你這裡還能射出些什麼。」男人道，嗓音低醇，淌著蠱惑的柔色。<br/>他深黑的眼眸寵溺欣賞著眼前全身上下無不散發著淫靡氣息的青年，目光駐留嶙嶙鎖骨的景致，單薄卻不纖弱的肌理，那些髖骨沒入腰際時的漂亮陰影。</p>
<p>青年因男人的話凝聚了稍許神志，他的眼睛是藍色的，此時卻因染上情慾而藍得彷彿滲進虹膜，像潮起潮落的海流，像甫下過雨的蒼空，有股讓人不忍觸碰的悸動。「…Graves…」</p>
<p>「錯了。」男人不滿地抬胯猛力一頂，滿意地聽見青年聲音驀地拔尖竄高。</p>
<p>「P、Percy——」</p>
<p>呼吸變得滯重，好似連從嘴巴抽出的空氣都染上羞色的潮意。<br/>重新覆上的吻落在鎖骨間那塊過份柔軟的凹陷，順著頸部脈絡一路向上直達Newt微微張開的嘴。<br/>Graves的手愛撫著Newt全身，揉捏胸前硬挺的乳尖，直到那雙善於點火的手掌驀地攫住他腿間硬挺，挑逗般地按壓柔軟囊袋，一聲來不及修飾的呻吟帶上一絲黏膩顫音。</p>
<p>「Shh…」<br/>Graves低聲安撫，他是如此享受Newt在他底下繃緊身軀，拉出一道道美妙弧度，在情慾深海中喘息顛簸，因不甚熟練的性愛逐漸分崩離析。<br/>「把一切交給我就好。」<br/>Newt神情迷離，神志已接近恍惚，舉動幾乎全憑體內被不斷挑起的情慾本能在反應。</p>
<p>他稍稍直起身，拉開青年的雙腿搭上自己肩膀，好更徹底地讓兩人下半身親密無間，他近乎貪婪地注視著自己半截暴露在外的性器一點一點沒入Newt體內，緩慢感受進犯中層層阻力，然後進到前所未有的深度。<br/>他俯身吻住了Newt的嘴。<br/>Graves的唇嘗起來沁涼辛辣，像胡椒、薄荷，和一點雪松木的綜合體。<br/>濡溼的舌頭刷過齒列，頂弄柔軟腔壁，靈活而蠻橫，每一次掃過舌根Newt就會輕哼著顫抖，不曾間斷的水漬聲讓他感到羞恥萬分。<br/>男人的唇乾燥微涼，如此彬彬有禮又難以想像地令人瘋狂，那麼甜膩，那麼渴望，就如同他底下不曾間斷的抽插。<br/>Graves緊緊抓著他的胯骨，奮力挺動腰部，每一次淺短的抽離都昭示了下一次更加深入的推送，重重碾輾過前列腺，令Newt痙攣不止，渾身軟得像灘水。男人一鬆開嘴，Newt就控制不住地呻吟起來，淚水不斷自他眼角落下。他的呼吸凌亂破碎，像被包裹在情熱的繭裡，任憑意識在這有如疾風驟雨的性愛之中隨波逐流，甬道被無法掌控的快感刺激得不住收縮，直到Graves的撞擊力道愈來愈重、幅度愈來愈小。</p>
<p>Newt猛地閉上眼，在Graves一個深沉的頂入時迎來高潮，為突然蜂擁而進的灼熱液體燙得帶出一聲似泣的尖喊。</p>
<p><br/>懷裡青年早在高潮同時沉沉睡去。<br/>Graves眷戀地將手指插在Newt汗濕的髮間，隨著那些支楞亂翹的髮絲彎繞打旋，一手摩挲著對方節骨分明的手指。<br/>這雙手和自己長期執魔杖的手不同，上面佈滿了細小傷口，搗鼓藥草時不小心割傷的，照顧奇獸時被抓傷和咬傷的，還有一層因勞動生成的薄繭。<br/>安然於沉眠之中的青年蜷伏在他懷中，睡顏祥和恬靜，而這份認知使Graves的心臟不可抑制地柔軟起來。</p>
<p>Graves起身，以被褥包裹著Newt一同帶進浴室清洗。<br/>他思考著明天要用什麼樣的理由為青年回絕與Goldstein姐妹的午茶邀約，以及晚些時候替Newt進入皮箱照看那些神奇動物們時收穫的怨懟目光。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>〈Fin〉<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*1 摘自雪萊。</p><p>#奇獸資料多截錄自2017年出版之怪獸與牠們的產地一教科書。<br/>#已收錄於《EDD and FLOW》一書，台大場CWT47-D1首販。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>